othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
OT's Top 100 Characters
A project done by SuperAngelo128 in February 2010. Inspired by Holy Excalibur from Board 8. Characters could be from any anime, manga, or Visual Novel. No Video game characters allowed. There were three phases. Phase 1- Naming your Top 20 characters Phase 2- Naming your Top 10 Male characters and Top 10 Female Characters Phase 3- A Phase where you have 20 points to give to any character, with a maximum of 11 points for one character. The List! #Lelouch vi Britannia (Code Geass) #Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 10- 249 #L Lawliet (Death Note) 11- 217 #Kyon (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) 11- 204 #Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 12- 186 #Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 10- 179 #Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) 6- 168 #Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night) 7 - 165 #Light Yagami (Death Note) 9- 152 #C.C. (Code Geass) 6- 148 #Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 7- 143 #Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 5- 136 #Haruhi Suzumiya (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) 6- 133 #Claire Stanfield (Baccano!) 8- 122 #Horo/Holo (Spice and Wolf) 7- 122 #Hei (Darker than Black) 6- 121 #Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) 5- 108 #Eikichi Onizuka (Great Teacher Onizuka) 5- 105 #Archer (Fate/Stay Night) 7- 98 #Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 6- 96 #Vash the Stampede (Trigun) 5- 94 #Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) 4- 94 #Shinichi Akiyama (Liar Game) 5- 93 #Hitagi Senjougahara (Bakemonogatari) 6- 92 #Kenji Harima (School Rumble) 5- 92 #Simon (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) 5- 89 #Kenzo Tenma (Monster) 4- 88 #Osaka/Ayumu Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh) 4- 87 #Alucard (Hellsing) 4- 87 #Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) 6- 86 #Yuki Nagato (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) 5- 86 #Kyrie Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 4- 86 #Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) 4- 85 #Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 4- 84 #Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) 4- 83 #Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 7- 82 #Tomoyo Sakagami (Clannad) 5- 81 #Saber (Fate/Stay Night) 5- 77 #Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime) 3- 77 #Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) 3- 76 #Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist) 3- 75 #Mugen (Samurai Champloo) 3- 73 #Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist) 6- 71 #Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) 3- 71 #Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of Galactic Heroes) 2- 71 #Shana (Shakugan no Shana) 5- 70 #Akio Furukawa (Clannad) 4- 70 #Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) 5- 69 #Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) 4- 69 #Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) 3- 67 #Akari Mizunashi (ARIA) 2- 67 #Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass) 5- 64 #Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) 2- 64 #Joseph Joestar (Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure) 3- 63 #Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 3- 62 #Koiwai Yotsuba (Yotsuba&!) 2- 60 #Mai Kawasumi (Kanon) 2- 58 #Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) 3- 57 #Evangeline Athnasia Katherine McDowell (Negima) 3- 56 #Olivier Mira Armstrong (Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) 3- 53 #Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) 2- 53 #Takeshi Kuranari (Ever17) 2- 52 #Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) 2- 51 #Neuro Nougami (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) 2- 50 #Kazuma the Shell Bullet (S-cry-ed) 2- 50 #Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 2 (Phase 2 Only)- 49 #Char Aznable (Mobile Suit Gundam) 4- 48 #Negi Springfield (Negima) 4- 48 #Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!) 4- 48 #Reki (Haibane Renmei) 2- 48 #Saya (Saya no Uta) 2 (Phase 2 Only)- 48 #Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) 2- 44 #Isaac Dian (Baccano!) 2- 43 #Nozomu Itoshiki (Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei) 2- 43 #Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) 4- 42 #Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) #Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)2 (Phase 2 Only)- 42 #Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) 3- 41 #Eri Sawachika (School Rumble) 3- 41 #Anthy Himemiya (Revolutionary Girl Utena) 2 (Phase 2 Only)- 41 #Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) 2 (Phase 2 Only)- 40 #Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad) 2- 39 #Oscar Francois de Jarjayes (Rose of Versailles) 2- 39 #Misaki Nakahara (Welcome to the NHK!)- 39 #Ronove (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 3- 38 #Firo Prochainezo (Baccano!) 3- 38 #Ange Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) 2- 38 #Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) 2- 38 #Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) 3- 37 #Bernkastel (Umineko) 3- 36 #Tatsuhiro Satou (Welcome to the NHK!) 2- 36 #Tokuchi Toua (One Outs) 3- 35 #Revy (Black Lagoon) 3- 34 #Rakka (Haibane Renmei) 2- 33 #Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) 2- 31 #Hosaka (Minami-ke)- 31 #Nanoha Takamichi (Magical Girl) 5- 30 #Trunks Briefs (Dragon Ball Z) 2- 30 #Sven Vollfied (Black Cat)- 30 #Piccolo (Dragon Ball) 4- 29 Category:Contests